


Cease Fire

by anassa_anemou



Series: Mate-less and Looking [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Chris have nosy kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cease Fire

“Allison been pestering me, so I take Stiles knows about our meetings?” Chris bumps against John’s shoulder and smirks when he only raises his eyebrows. “I don’t care if they know, Allison asked me twice about my outings and she was certain I was meeting Melissa, so is better that they know or she would have started meddling into my things again.”

Strangely, John thinks, Chris is smiling, more at ease than he been before, so he asks what changed that he isn’t full of guilt anymore. His question is brusque and perhaps too much to the point, but they been skirting around each other through the whole month and John has enough tension on his jog to last him a lifetime.

“I didn’t like to hide things from Allison, we made a pact after they made the ritual, that we would be a team. There are a lot of things I didn’t tell her yet, and things I know I won’t want to tell her over the months, but I learned my lesson; if we had told her what was going on when she started dating Scott, maybe she would have had the chance to say goodbye to Victoria.” Chris closes his eyes and quietly finishes. “Maybe we wouldn’t have to say goodbye at all.”

None of what Chris says is what John wants to listen, or what he asked, but as he takes Chris’s anguished face, his own anger vanishes and he leans against the man to put an arm around his shoulders. The hunters startles slightly, but the tension starts slipping away as John just keeps his hold firmly. Maybe he is being idiot in getting angry, maybe they can have a good guy friendship without adding awkwardness to things.

“Is Allison all right? Stiles keeps waking screaming and Melissa says Scott is tenser than normal.” John deviates the conversation. 

“She is jumpy and nervous, but I didn’t approach her yet, Isaac is around the apartment these days, so I’m using the time to research about the Nemeton. I know they did the ritual and there are always consequences for it, so I thought I should start looking. I got some information from Hale, but he vanished before he gave me his fonts.”

“Derek?”

“Peter.” Chris says with a frown in his face. “I hate the bastard, but he has a lot of sources Derek doesn’t even dream about.” 

Finally Chris seems to gain his bearings again, so he moves from John’s body and starts to pace in his living room. It’s John’s first time at the Argents home and he can see the house is much more Chris’s style than Allison: the whole place is done in masculine colors and dark woods. Not that Allison is a girly girl, John saw her in action, but the house doesn’t have many female touches, not the ones he would expect a wife to put.

“Be careful, Peter” Chris cuts him with a nod and John realizes Peter killed Chris’s sister, so he shuts his mouth.

When Chris brings him whiskey and the both share it sitting side by side, he breaths relieved. He isn’t happy yet, but they can breath again.


End file.
